


Warmth in Calm Skies

by strawberryconroy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff just pure fluff, soft and warm fluff, this is before akira gets possessed by amon, we need more fluff for my boys so im writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryconroy/pseuds/strawberryconroy
Summary: Ryo and Akira enjoy some time with each other, left to talk about how they enjoy each other.





	Warmth in Calm Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff of Akira and Ryo. I also haven't written fanfics in so long.

The brown haired boy yawned, rubbing his hands over his tried eyes. He let out another yawn, debating weather or not to curl back up and sleep some more; stay up and enjoy the new day. He curled up, deciding to let his body do the decision. He hadn’t stayed the night with Ryo. He hadn’t seen him in a while so it was a great pleasure to see him once again. He wished greatly Ryo wasn’t so busy, if he could, he’d stay there forever with him.

Akira always loved it when he got the chance to spend some time with Ryo. It didn’t matter if it was a day, an hour, or even a few minutes; as long as he could spend time with Ryo he was happy. The fact he got to spend a whole day and night with him overjoyed Akira greatly. He smiled to himself, relaxing slightly in the warmth of the blankets.

At the peak of his relaxation he was almost sleep again. He flinched, feeling the warmth of two arms fold around him, pulling him close to a warm body to match the warm arms; it was Ryo. He leaned into the touch, smiling warmly in content. Akira let out a soft giggle, looking next to him at the half-awake Ryo.

"Good morning, Ryo!”, Akira cheered happily.

Ryo smiled softly, nuzzling himself closer to Akira. He hummed in content, cuddling the brown haired boy gently.

“Mornin’ Akira.”, Ryo hummed softly, he smiled slightly, something he rarely did; but did often around Akira.

Akira rolls over, facing Ryo. He rested his head gently on his chest, humming softly.

“Ryo, I’m enjoying being here with you. It’s really nice to spend time with you, I wish I could do it more.”

Ryo hummed in amusement, it always brought him a nice feeling when Akira talked about how much he enjoys being around him. Many others probably wouldn’t enjoy Ryo’s company as much as Akira does. It made him feel...appreciated.

“Ryo, you’ve been awfully quiet. Ryo, are you alright? Are you sad?”, Akira’s voice had a slight ring of concern, his eyes growing glossy with warm tears.

Ryo shook his head, laughing nervously, “No no, Akira! I’m alright...just...its really nice to know you enjoy being with me so much. It feels great to know you really do enjoy being with me. It makes me very happy.”

Akira giggled, covering his face slightly with his hands. “Well of course I do, Ryo. I love you a lot! You’re so wonderful to be with! It makes me so happy that I get to be with you.”

Ryo’s face lit up slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink blush. His heart raced a bit more. Akira was always so nice and loving. It felt surreal. He was always harsh and closed off to people. But Akira, he let in, he let him get closer and closer to him. Ryo pulled Akira closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the small, sensitive, Akira. He let our a sigh of content and peace, Ryo too loved it when he could spend time with Akira, it made him feel calm and relaxed, along with incredibly happy, though he didn’t show it all the time, he tried his best however.

“I love you too Akira, you too are wonderful to be with.”, Ryo mumbled quietly, but loud enough to hear.

Akira giggled, blushing softly at the words of Ryo. He spoke simply, but sincerely. He wrapped his arms around Ryo, cuddling closer to him. He was always so warm, Akira loved it, he felt safe when he was with Ryo, especially when he was curled up, cuddling with him, he felt safe and protected from anything.

“Ryo? Can I stay at least another day? I don’t want to go home yet.”, Akira mumbled, nuzzling into Ryo’s shoulder.

“Mmm..I don’t see why not, Akira. You can stay a while longer.”, Ryo hummed, kissing the top of Akira’s head gently.

Akira let out a soft giggle, positioning himself better. He now rested his head against Ryo’s chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart, it was incredibly relaxing to listen to. Akira yawned, the relaxing sound of Ryo’s pulse and the warmth of him was slowly putting him to sleep again. Ryo moved his arms fully around Akira, rubbing his back gently and calmly.

Akira let out another soft yawn, closing his eyes gently. His body relaxed further, drifting off into a light sleep. Ryo sighed in content, continuing to rub his back. Akira curled up gently in his light sleep, smiling softly in hi sleep. Akira was relaxed, sleeping lightly, warm and safe in the arms of Ryo.

“Sleep well Akira, I’m glad to have you in my life.”, Ryo whispered, kissing the top of his head again.


End file.
